roblox_awesomefandomcom-20200216-history
Roblox Wiki:Policies and guidelines/General
|Policies vs. Guidelines]] • [[# |FANDOM policies]] • [[# |We are not Roblox staff]] • [[# |User conduct]] • [[# |Page creation policies]] • [[# |Vandalism]] }} Throughout the rules, you will see notes as to whether a certain rule is a policy or a guideline. Policies are principles that members of the community must follow. * e.g. user behavior, earning additional user rights, page creation, what information can be on a wiki page, and FANDOM policies. Guidelines are recommendations that are frequently used to resolve conflicts among editors. * e.g. how pages should be formatted and how administrators give out blocks. No sanction can be given to an editor for not following a guideline, and informing a user of a policy is generally necessary before a sanction can be given. Some FANDOM policies apply to all FANDOM communities. These policies include the terms of use, the privacy policy, and the community creation policy. These policies are created by FANDOM staff and their enforcement is out of the control of this wiki. However, this wiki specifically enforces the FANDOM Community Guidelines and the user conduct section of the terms of use. Violation of FANDOM policies (ie: death threats, harassing other editors) is grounds for an immediate block. The Roblox Wikia administrators and moderators are not Roblox administrators. Please contact Roblox's support team on their support page for any concerns regarding your Roblox account. We cannot do anything about your Roblox ban, give you free Robux, or activate expired promotional codes. : Users are expected to abide by FANDOM's User Conduct policies. In general, treat others the way that you want to be treated. A guiding principle on the wiki is to assume good faith with every editor. As many children read the wiki, profanity is not allowed, unless it's in an encyclopedic context. This wiki sees upwards of 1,500 editors editing a month ( in the last 30 days) and a small subset of those editors intend to disrupt the wiki. To combat these editors, the wiki employs the use of several countermeasures to prevent malicious edits. For this reason, some new editors may find their edits falsely caught by our edit filters. Sorry for the inconvenience! This restriction will be lifted for users as they continue to contribute to our wiki. : There are criteria for making pages. In general: * Players need to have at least 1,000,000 place visits * Games need to have at least 1,000,000 place visits * Groups need to have at least 15,000 members Pages that do not meet these criteria may be moved to the userspace or deleted. Players can protest a non-notable page on the Protesting Deletion board. Vandalism is not allowed and will result in at least a one (1) month block. Attempted vandalism that is thwarted by our automated edit filters will be treated the same as any other vandalism as far as blocking is concerned. If you spot any vandalism, please report it to an (or the VSTF if no admins are currently present).